doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Willer
México |estado = activa }} thumb|233px|right|Demo de Voz thumb|233px|right|Entrevista Edna Gabriela Ramírez Sosa Schreiter, cuyo nombre artistico es Gaby Willert, es una actriz mexicana. Es hija de la también actriz, Liza Willert y se ha desempeñado como actriz desde muy temprana edad en áreas como el teatro, cine, televisión y radio. Pero en la que más se ha destacado es el área del doblaje, comenzando su carrera en 1976. Gaby llegó al mundo del doblaje cuando acompañaba a su madre a los estudios y en un momento le pidieron una prueba a ella. Su primera experiencia en el doblaje fue a los siete años de edad prestando su voz al personaje de Laura Ingalls la serie de televisión "La familia Ingalls", además de ser la voz de Kevin Arnold en "Los años maravillosos" y Daniel Mitchell en "Daniel el travieso". También ha doblado series como "E.R. Sala de urgencias", "Emergencias urbanas, Third Watch", "I'm with her", "Providence", "Baywatch", entre otras. Es la voz oficial de "Mamá Lucha", ícono principal de Bodega Aurrerá. Filmografía Películas [[Fred Savage|'Fred Savage']] *Charlie - Vice Versa (1988) *Brian Stevenson - Little Monsters (1989) *Trevor Atwood - Navidad en Filadelfia (1991) Uma Thurman *Irene Cassini - Gattaca *The Bride - Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2ª versión) *The Bride - Kill Bill: Volumen II (2ª versión) Kali Rocha *Anna Morrison - Dioses y Generales *Aeromoza - La familia de mi novia *Aeromoza - Los Fockers, la familia de mi esposo [[Goldie Hawn|'Goldie Hawn']] *Elise Elliot - El club de las divorciadas (1996) *Glenda - Como en los viejos tiempos (1980) *Gloria Mundy - Juego sucio (1978) Melissa Joan Hart *Nicole - Junto a ti (1999) *Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina va a Roma [[Nia Long|'Nia Long']] *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro 2 *Zora Mathers - Hecho en América (1993) [[Kelly Preston|'Kelly Preston']] *Linda - Adictos al amor (1997) *Sherry - Volando alto (2003) [[Sarah Michelle Gellar|'Sarah Michelle Gellar']] *Karen Davis - El grito (The grudge) (2004) *Kathryn Merteuil - Juegos sexuales (1999) [[Renée Zellweger|'Renée Zellweger']] *Irene Waters - Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (1999) *Anne Arden - El soltero más codiciado (1999) Bridget Fonda *Kelly Scott - Cocodrilo (1999) *Maybeth Cogan - La ciudad de la avaricia (1996) Kirsten Dunst *Betsy Jobs - Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) *Verena Von Stefan - Entre nosotras (1998) Madonna *Amber Leighton - Insólito destino (2002) *Elspeth - Cuatro habitaciones (1995) Asia Argento *Condesa Du Barry - María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *Yelena - XxX (2002) Otros *Carrie (Sissy Spacek) - Carrie (1976) *Jeannette (Margot Kidder) - Almohada para tres (1980) *Guinevere (Cherie Lunghi) - Excalibur (1981) *Elaine Dickinson (Julie Hagerty) - ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) *Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell) - Viernes 13 parte 3 (1982) *Tina (Amanda Wyss) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Savannah Nix (Helen Buday) - Mad Max 3 (1985) *Amigo de Robert - (Danial Brown) - Rocky IV (1er doblaje mexicano) (1985) *Sandy Williams (Laura Dern) - Terciopelo azul (1986) *Nyota Uhura (Nichelle Nichols) - Star Trek 4: Misión salvar la Tierra (1986) *Kevin Graham (David Seaman) - Manhunter (1986) *Niño que viaja con Carmen (Craig Berenson) - Los tres amigos (1986) *Niño (Conrad Allan) - Juegos diabólicos III (1988) *Marcie Dahlgren-Frost (Laurie Metcalf) - Tío Buck al rescate (1989) *Betty (Chilton Crane) - La Muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) *Rita (Nancy Lee Russell) - Las cosas buenas (1990) *Jack (Charlie Korsmo) - Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) *Nina Bishop (Mary Stuart Masterson) - Matrimonios (1991) *Mona Lisa Vito (Marisa Tomei) - Mi primo Vinny (1992) *Amy Grape (Laura Harrington) - ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) *Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - Abracadabra (1993) *Anne (Elisabeth Shue) - Con alma y corazón (1993) *Henry Evans (Macaulay Culkin) - El ángel malvado (1993) *Le Ly (Hiep Thi Le) - Entre el cielo y la tierra (1993) *Sott Smolls (Tom Guiry) - Nuestra pandilla (1993) *Kate (Suzy Amis) - Lluvia de fuego (1993) *Tina Wilson (Chloe Webb) - Cita de amor (1994) *Jennie Humphrey (Corinne Bohrer) - La revancha de los nerds IV (1994) *Jo March (Winona Ryder) - Mujercitas (1994) *Emma Rae King (Kyra Sedgwick) - El poder del amor (1995) *Nina Raymon (Julia Sawalha) - En lo más crudo del crudo invierno (1995) *Eady (Amy Brenneman) - Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Phillipa (Miranda de Pencier) - Harrison Bergeron (1995) *Ellen Andrews (Debra Winger) - Olvídate de París (1995) *Joven Glady Jo (Claire Danes) - Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) *Marianne Dashwood (Kate Winslet) - Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) *Mia Baran (Isabelle Adjani) - Diabólicas (1996) *Alexia Wheaton (Katherine Heigl) - El mejor de los deseos (1996) *Nora Stark (Lela Rochon) - La cámara (1996) *Melanie Horton (Juliette Lewis) - La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Moll Flanders (Robin Wright Penn) - Moll Flanders (1996) *Mónica Gordini (Traci Lind) - Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) *Henrietta (Mary-Louise Parker) - Retrato de una dama (1996) *Karen Conners (Roxana Zal) - Rostro de ángel (1996) *Emily Hope (Alicia Silverstone) - Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Mónica (Salma Hayek) - Un amor inconcluso (1997) *Sara Kelong (Marg Helgenberger) - Infierno bajo tierra (1997) *Karen (N'Bushe Wright) - Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Natalie Simon (Alicia Witt) - Leyenda urbana (1998) *Hallie Richmond (Elisabeth Harnois) - Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) *Cristina (Heather Burns) - Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Courtney Shayne (Rose McGowan) - Bromas que matan (1999) *Brandon Teena (Hilary Swank) - Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Chrissy (Ali Larter) - Jay y el silencioso Bob contraatacan (2001) *Rebecca Hausman (Marcia Cross) - Viviendo en peligro (2001) *Jennifer Baker-Disfrazín (Jennifer Esposito) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Brooke (KaDee Strickland) - Muero por ti (2003) *Eden (Sam Doumit) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) *Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) - El hijo de Chucky (2004) *Mandy (Kristin Davis) - La temporada ganadora (2004) *Robin (KaDee Strickland) - Amor en juego (2005) *Kim (Tracie Thoms) - A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) *Tianna (Malinda Williams) - First Sunday (2008) *Sonia Solandres (Aishwarya Rai) - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Caridad (Essence Atkins) - Una loca película de baile (2009) *Jane Porter - Tarzán y la ciudad perdida *Karen Lee - Knock Off *niño en Pasión por África *Sally Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates *Tianna en No robarás en Domingo *Timmy Taylor en El rehén (1999) Series de TV [[Paula Cale|'Paula Cale']] *Joanie Hansen - Providence (1999-2002) *Edie Ex-Hartman - Doctor House (Capítulo Finding Judas, 2006) Otros *Laurie Forman - El show de los 70s *Jane Bingum / Deb Dobkins (Brooke Elliott) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-presente) *Helena Kyle/Cazadora - Birds of Prey *Maddy Peaper (Andrea Bendewald) - La bella Susan (1996-2000) *Ferguson Darling (Jason Zimbler) - Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1993) *Summer Quinn - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Hobie Buchannon - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Spencer Kadish - ALF (Capítulo 22, 1ra. temporada) *Kevin y Karen Arnold - Los Años Maravillosos *Claire Latham (Melissa Joan Hart) - Touched by an Angel *Laura Ingalls - La Pequeña casa en la pradera *Charlie / Jeannie - E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Mary Connell - Las Vegas *Maritza Cruz - Emergencias urbanas *Cheri - I'm with Her *Voces adicionales - El Encantador de Perros *Renée Raddick - Ally McBeal *Sherry - Las chicas Gilmore *Nikki White - Nikki *Kimberly "Kim" Parker ( Countess Vaughn ) - Las Parker *Terri Alden (Priscilla Barnes) en Tres son Multitud *Nicole (Heidi Marks)-El Crucero del Amor (Nueva Versión) *Patti Nyholm (Martha Plimpton) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp 1, Caps. 5, 17) (2010) *Eddie Munster (Butch Patrick) - La familia Munster (redoblaje) *Michelle Marin en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet") *Frederick Muller en Los inventores (Capítulo "La lucha de Bach por la libertad") Series Animadas *Penny - Inspector Gadget *Casey - Los Snorkels *Tommy - Seabert *Jamie Jaren en Academia Lazer *Lookie / personajes varios - She-Ra *Daniel Mitchel y Gina - Daniel el travieso *Esmeralda - Los pequeños Picapiedra *Teebo - Ewoks *Morticia, Pericles - Los Locos Addams (serie animada) *Cindy - Niño Problema *Wanda Blake - Spawn *Dee Dee - El Laboratorio de Dexter (primeros episodios) *Thomas - Tres amigos y Jerry *Kira - Rugrats *Christina Aguilera - VH1 Ilustrado *Pierre - Adios Charlie Brown *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra Especial navideño *La niña estrella / personajes varios - He Man y los Amos del Universo Películas Animadas *Tiernosito - Cariñositos II: Una nueva generación *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas (1987) *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos: la película (1985) *Lucero y Cometin Sonico - Los Supersonicos conocen a Los Picapiedras *Princesa Sum Yu - El zapatero magico *Hermana de Katy- Katy la Oruga *Billy - El deseo de Annabelle *Ducky - La Tierra Antes del tiempo *Wendy - South Park: Mas grande, mas largo y sin censura *Kira - Rugrats en Paris *Kira - Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Megan - Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) Anime *Mikoto Uchiha (Madre de Sasuke) y Kunihisa - Naruto *Yoshino Soma - Bleach *Gigi - Las aventuras de Gigi *Ann Hopkins - El duende mágico *Benjamin Acquan - Remi *Ena, Gipple y Zaza - Los Caballeros de Kodai *Trunks (niño) - Dragon Ball Z *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½ *Sailor Iron Mouse, Ves Ves, Miharu y Maestra Morino - Sailor Moon *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captors *Wormmon - Digimon 02 *Mayor Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Dra. Yamaguchi - Espíritu de Lucha (Hajime no Ippo) *Akane Kimidori - Dr. Slump 2 *Kotaro - Cybercat Kurochan *Hada Hehe - Magical Doremi *Elena - Hamtaro *Artemis - Cyborg 009 *Modoki - Ryusei Sentai Musumet *Yuki - YAT 1 *Yuko Kisaragi, Tobio y Nicolas - Astroboy (2003) *Reycom - Zatch Bell *Capitan Shiori - Agent Aika *Cristel - La leyenda de Ellcia *Violeta, Madre de Sally - Sally, la brujita *Satsuki Yukimisawa - Virgin Fleet: Escuadrón de doncellas Películas de Anime *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 10: el regreso de Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 11: Bio Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 12: Fusión *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 13: El ataque del dragón *Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captor, la Película 2: La Carta Sellada *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Gran problema en Nekonron, China *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ovas 5 y 6) Telenovelas Brasileñas Camila Pitanga *Carol Miranda - Insensato corazón *Rose - Cuna de Gato *Bebel - Paraíso tropical *Monica Santana - Bellísima *Luciana - Mujeres apasionadas *Esmeralda - Puerto de los Milagros Adriana Lessa *Rita de Cassia - Señora del Destino *Deusa - El Clon *Nana - Terra Nostra Viviane Victorette *Jú - América *Nadir - Dos Caras' ' Otros *Zaida - Celebridad (Janaína Lince) *Luizinho - La Presencia de Anita (Pedro Paulo Viana) *Simone - Lazos de familia (Vanessa Machado) *Tide - Lazos de familia (Samuel Melo) *Fafá - La Favorita (Cláudia Missura) *Ruth - India, una historia de amor (Cissa Guimarâes) Dirección de Doblaje *Underworld: Evolución *Related *Astroboy (2003) *Mirmo Zibang *Birds of Prey *La Mente de un Hombre Casado *Irene, yo y mi otro yo *E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Los muchachos no lloran *Entre nosotras *Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *El Laboratorio de Dexter (primera temporada) *El Club de las Divorciadas Enlaces Externos *Su página web Willert, Gaby Willert, Gaby Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca